The Dark Angel
by Fevianita Indah
Summary: Entah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini, pemarah, dingin dan tak punya perasaan. Aku lupa bagaimana tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan kapan terakhir air mataku keluarpun aku tak ingat. Dulu aku enggak seperti ini.


The Dark Angel

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini, pemarah, dingin dan tak punya perasaan. Aku lupa bagaimana tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan kapan terakhir air mataku keluarpun aku tak ingat. Dulu aku enggak seperti ini.

Dulu aku periang, ramah, baik. Sekarang aku benar – benar bukan aku yang dulu. Ini semua berawal saat aku SMA kelas 1. Berawal dari sakit hatiku pada semua orang yang menganggap aku ini aneh, bahkan satu kelas benci padaku. Aku enggak tau apa salahku pada mereka. Aku enggak pernah sekalipun menyakiti mereka, tapi kenapa mereka begitu padaku. Hanya padaku.

Mata mereka menyiratkan seolah – olah aku tak pantas untuk jadi teman mereka, seakan aku ini sampah yang seharusnya cepat – cepat di buang. Untuk 1 sampai 3kali aku masih bisa sabar, tapi ini sudah kelewatan. Setiap malam aku selalu menangis sendiri di kamar memikirkan apa yang membuat mereka benci padaku. Jujur, hatiku benar – benar sakit. Apa mereka enggak berpikir, aku juga bagian dari mereka? Atau memang dari awal mereka enggak suka aku jadi bagian dari mereka.

-Flash Back-

"Baik, sekarang kalian ibu kasih tugas kelompok. Buat kelompok maksimal 5 anak. Tugas di kumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat siang".

"Siang Bu. . . " "Eh,aku 1 kelompok ma kamu yah" "Nanti ngerjainnya di rumah kamu aja".

Semuanya sibuk mencari kelompok buat tugas. Akupun begitu.

"Boleh nggak aku gabung sama kelompok kalian?"

"Tatapan tajam maaf kelompok kami sudah penuh, cari kelompok lain sana. Ganggu orang aja. Pergi. Pergi!"

"Permisi boleh enggak aku . . ." Belum selesai aku bicara mereka sudah pergi.

"Permisi, boleh enggak saya gabung sama kelompok kalian?"

"Apaan sih ganggu orang aja. Bisakan kamu ngerjainnya sendiri? Manja banget sich jadi orang, apa kamu males ngerjainnya. Dasar CEWEK NGGAK BERGUNA!. Pergi sana! Salah siapa masuk kelas kami! Pergi!".

Sakit, sakit sekali. Inilah yang aku terima setiap hari. Aku mau bilang ke orang lain tapi siapa? Guru? Guru hanya memihak pada mayoritas murid aja, sedangkan aku ini apa? Apa aku sehina itu? Apa aku salah gabung sama mereka? Dan bagaimana mungkin tugas kelompok di kerjakan 1 orang?

Tiba – tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu mengalir di pipiku. Yah, aku menangis. Tangisan inilah yang setia menemani kesedihanku, entah berapa kali sudah aku menangis di kamar mandi seperti ini, setidaknya mereka tak tau aku menangis.

"Apa aku salah yah kalau 1 kelompok sama mereka? Kan aku juga teman satu kelas mereka? Bahkan tak ada satu orangpun yang mau satu kelompok denganku."

Dada ini sesak, bukan karena kesedihanku, tapi rasa sakit yang selalu ku alami yang membuat hati ini hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Hmm . . . Udah bel masuk, sebaiknya aku segera masuk kelas sebelum gurunya datang, kalau tidak pasti aku dihukum."

Untungnya aku sampai ke kelas duluan, tapi mana tas dan buku ku, kenapa enggak ada?

"Ada yang tau tas sama buku – buku ku engga?". Hening, tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hei cewek aneh! Apa urusan kami sampai harus tau dimana tas mu? Mungkin tas butut mu udah di buang ke tempat sampah sama kayak kamu yang pantasnya di buang jauh – jauh dari sini!".

Tok Tok "Permisi neng, ini tasnya siapa yah? Tadi Mang temuin kebakar di tumpukan sampah?"

"Mang, mungkin tas milik CEWEK JELEK ini mang! Dia pantesnya juga di bakar aja sekalian, bener gak temen – temen?" "Betul! Setuju banget!".

Ini udah keterlaluan. Aku sudah enggak sanggup lagi.

"Kalian kejam! Apa salahku pada kalian. Selama ini kalian jahat sama aku kenapa? Apa aku punya salah sama kalian?".

"Ada! Kesalahanmu adalah HIDUP DAN TINGGAL SATU KELAS SAMA KAMI! Puas?! Kau tau,kami malu! Kami malu ada CEWEK ANEH satu kelas sama kami! Kamu itu nggak pantas masuk dan sekolah di sini, pantasnya kamu itu KELUAR DARI SEKOLAHAN INI!".

Aku tau ini akan terjadi tapi aku enggak tau sebegitu bencinya mereka padaku.

Tangisku berhenti. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang dulu aku rasain. Sekarang tak ada lagi tangisan air mata ku. Hanya rasa dendam yang harus mereka terima setelah apa yang selama ini mereka lakukan padaku.

mencekik "Kamu tau, apa yang aku rasain selama ini? Oh ia aku lupa, kau kan TAK PUNYA HATI! Rambut yang bagus menjambak tapi sayang, tak sebagus dirimu".

"Le. . . le . . lepaskan aku, a. . atau aku akan . . ."

"Akan apa? Akan melaporkanku ke wali kelas. Silakan ! Aku tak takut dan aku nggak peduli ! Dan untuk kalian semua, kalian itu hanyalah sekumpulan ANAK – ANAK MANJA YANG BISANYA CUMA BERLINDUNG DI BALIK NAMA ORANG TUA. Kalian bilang aku aneh? Memang aku memang aneh lalu kenapa? Kalian malu? Ia ? Kalian yang telah membuatku begini, kalian pula yang akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih kejam dariku lihat saja nanti ! ".

__skip time__

"Aku pul . . ."

" "#%&*!":"

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi mereka bertengkar. Apa kalian tak tau, anakmu, anak kalian ini butuh kalian! Apa kalian tak pikirkan perasaanku? Entah aku harus berkata apa lagi. Apa aku harus diam, marah, sedih, atau . . . . Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Aku muak dengan semua ini!.

Apa tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padaku di dunia ini bahkan sampai orang tuakupun bersikap demikian padaku.

BRUUUKK~

"Ouch~"

Aduh sakit! Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu. Ah bukan tapi seseorang.

"Hei kau tak punya mat~"

"Ah maaf saya buru – buru jadi tak liat jalan. Apa anda baik – baik saja?"

_Suara yang indah . . . Ah bukan hanya itu, dia sopan padaku, bahkan aku memarahinya padahal aku yang salah dan dia peduli padaku?_

"Hmm. . . "

"Maaf saya harus pergi sekarang. Maaf, sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

_Eh ternyata dia laki – laki ? aku lupa tanya, siapa namanya?_

"Hei siapa nama- Eh dia sudah pergi."

_Siapapun kau, terima kasih sudah memperdulikanku. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi. Suatu hari nanti._

Entah kakiku melangkah membawaku kemana, yang jelas aku ingin sendiri dulu. Jauh dari 'mereka' yang membuatku muak!. Tak ku sangka kakiku terhenti di sini. Danau. Tempat inilah yang menemaniku selama ini. Aku tau meskipun aku cerita padanya pun ia tak akan merespon. Paling tidak dia mau mendengarkanku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di rerumputan yang 'hangat' bagiku, menyorot lurus memandang indahnya langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang yang seolah berkumpul untuk menghiburku.

"Hmm . . . aku kesini lagi. Dan kuharap kau tak marah padaku yang setiap hari kesini. Kalau kau tanya gimana hariku hari ini, jawabanku akan selalu sama kan? Dan kau tau, tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Satu – satunya orang yang peduli padaku. Eh jangan marah dulu, kau juga koq. Biarkan aku disini yah, menemanimu sampai fajar tiba."

Angin bertiup menembus surai hitamku dengan membawa rasa hangatnya matahari pagi memberikan tanda bahwa aku harus kembali ke kehidupan yang seharusnya tak kujalani.

Langkah kakiku semakin kelu, kala kumasuki lorong – lorong penjara yang seharunya menjadi rumah yang penuh kenangan indah dalam hidupku. Masih membekas sisa – sisa pertikaian tadi malam. Pasti mereka pergi ke 'dunia' mereka. Dunia yang membuat mereka lupa akan keberadaanku.

Entah keputusanku ini benar atau malah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan, kembali ke sekolah. Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Selangkah kakiku melangkah seolah seribu samurai menembus jantungku bertubi – tubi, ini aku di panggil ke ruang guru. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, aku sudah tak peduli.

Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Selembar kertas ini menjadi bukti, bahwa aku sudah benar – benar di anggap sampah dimanapun itu. Mereka bilang mereka tak mau anak brandalan sepertiku sekolah disini. Padahal aku hanya membela diri, mereka yang salah! Terserahlah, apapun yang aku katakan aku akan tetap pergi dari sekolah ini. Bukan karena aku pindah, tapi aku di keluarkan, dan orang tuaku, mereka takkan perdulikan aku. Yang ku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah menyendiri. Ketempat manapun yang aku suka.

TIIIINNNN...

BRAAAKKKKK!

Tubuhku terasa ringan dan diriku lebih terasa tenang. Entah kenapa, aku teringat anak itu, siapa namanya ya? Aku ingin tidur. Mungkin saja saat aku tidur aku bisa bermimpi dia.

_Skip time_

"Hah~ sudah lama sekali yah aku tak kesini menemuimu. Maaf, bukannya aku lupa padamu tapi baru sekarang 'mereka' para 'penjaga arwah' mengijinkanku untuk mengunjungimu untuk terakhir kalinya. Hawa di sini tetap saja seperti dulu begitu nyaman. Dan airmu semakin jernih saja hehehe. Eh ia aku pergi sebentar yah aku ingin bertemu seseorang."

"Kalau tidak salah tempatnya di sekitar sini deh. Nah disini kau rupanya. Oh ia sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu. Selama ini kau sudah berjuang untuk hidup di dunia yang keras ini. 18 tahun lamanya kan?. Sekarang kau sudah bebas. Tak kan ada orang yang akan menyakitimu lagi. Dan terimakasih untuk segalanya, dan waktuku untuk pulang ke sana. Ketempat yang takkan pernah dapat di lihat oleh para manusia 'jahanam'. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang..."

_Telah beristirahat dengan tenang  
>VICTORIA JESSICA<br>14 – 2 – 1996  
>25 – 12 – 2013<em>

TAMAT


End file.
